The Yobidashi
by Kanb
Summary: He had always been poor so, when sold and stucked in the okiya named 'Gold scent Pavillion', life starts to shine on a different level. AU where Kuroko no Basket characters lives in the Yoshiwara District mostly as male courtesans. (Mainpairing KuroAka; AkaKuro)
1. Contents of chapters

**The story plays in the Edo period (~1780). Poor people are sold to many courtesan house. Kuroko is one of them. To his luck and his good looks he ends up being bought by Shirogane-san, landlord of the 'Golden scent Pavillion'- the most booked courtesan.**

**Being part of it Kuroko later listen to the many intriguing rumours of the Yobidashi. Starting affections without actually seeing him, he falls even more after getting a glimpse of the royal looking guy.**

* * *

><p>- Prolog (of Kuroko)<p>

- Introduction 'Golden scent Pavillion' (ch. 1 - 3 )

- official appearance of prodigy (ch. 4 - 6)

- Debut (ch. 7 )

- Mizuage (ch 8)

- Gion (ch 9)

- Rivaled 'Silver Dragon Pavillion' (ch. 10 - 14)

- Procession of all popular courtesan (ch. 15)

- Bidding Goodbye's (ch. 16)

- United freedom (ch. 17)

- Aftermath (ch. 18)


	2. Prologue

**A/n: The fic plays about in the Edo-period (~1780) an AU where Kuroko no Basket charas working as Tayu courtesan and being part of the circle in Yoshiwara (Tokyo). **

**Please regard the difference in the species in this fic:**

**-Yobidashi: Customer/Clients need pre order about a week (bc of popularity)**

**-Kamuro : Yobidashi's servants**

**-Chuusan: Present themselve in showroom (2x a day). The only privilege is to welcome a guest in the tea room.**

**This fic will be Kuro/Aka ; Aka/kuro**

**Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare." <em>

-Ned Vizzini

* * *

><p>We used to have a house with a very large garden. It was near the riverside where many small fishes lives, it's also where I often played with my sister. As I turned 9, I witness my parents being beaten up by some strangers. It happened right after I came home from playing one afternoon. At that time I wanted to go to them, telling the people to stop hurting my parents, but sister held me back at that time, only shaking her small head.<p>

It continued on until I turned 11. I remembered once waking up seeing Mother coming back after a long day- not from work though, and she was heavily bruised. Her face was lilac and her left eye was pretty swollen. I thought she would die because of all the bruise, but she only smiled, saying that everything was _alright- _with her soft melodic voice.

Later in school I learned about _obsession/addiction_ in various areas and it just turns out that my parents are gamble addicted and the aggressive strangers were people who wanted their borrowed money back. When I got older my sister selled herself once, to give the indepted amount to the creditor. My lovely parents didn't know and never asked where she got so much money from. They just silently accept it. I remembered that I cried all night long when I find out about my sister's service. After that horrible day, we loose more and more of our possession. It was absolutely heart wrenching to see your belongings being taken away right before your eyes. The worst feeling to it was, not being able to do anything against it. It came to selling our estate and all our property, to mother's prostitution. My family starts to shatter and I don't know what to do, since I was still 11. At that time I lost the desire to live and that was the time when father came with the idea of selling me.

"Tetsuya, you are our only hope. The pleasure house of Shirogane-san only take young boys like you and you see, we don't have enough food for you or Shiroi so I sadly have to give you to Shirogane-san. There, life will be brighter." Father encourage me, while combing my powder blue hair. I didn't said anything and only stared at my lap. What about Shiroi? Will father also sell her away? She is so young after all...

"Shiroi will live a little longer with us, until it's also time for her to leave." Hearing it my head shots up and my eyes widen in horror. I don't want Shiroi do anything dirty to soil her pride or innocence. She once has done it and it was aweful enough to witness it as her older brother, to see it repeated, was totally against my plan.

"Father, when I'm at the okiya, don't sell Shiroi or anything. I will transfer the money I earn home, so taking care of Shiroi will be easy."

"Don't be stupid Tetsuya. If you send the money home, mother or even I would use the money for other purposes. Uncle will visit tomorrow as well as Shirogane's driver."

It's already settled? Even if I refused I don't have a choice as being selled away? It kinda hurt to know how much your family loves you.

"I will play with Shiroi for the last time then." With a heavy heart I went to the yard and searched for my sister.

I played with her hide and seek for about 5 rounds when it starts to get dark and, father starts to put the tent, where we slept for a year now.

That night I dreamt of rice pudding and dangos.

* * *

><p>Shirogane's driver was very very old. He was almost completely bald, only at the side of his head, near his ear were white strands. His nasolabial crease was strong and his eyes are in slits but they were nice and clear just like mother's. He also got a warm smile.<p>

Mother welcomed him in her more than modest ways inside our tent and offered the man green tea, which he kindly refused.

"Shirogane-sama awaits for Kuroko-kun, I can't delay." Nodding in understandment, mother came to me and gave me a tight hug. She rubs my cheeks a few time before tears started to flow out her clear blue eyes.

Seeing mother cry, I automatically cried too, and soon I hugged everyone. At my departure I bid my goodbye's to Shiroi, mother and father. And I climb on the wooden wagon, turning back the last time to my fishing village.

Sitting in the wooden wagon, the driver finally closed the dray and more tears started to streaming down my pale cheeks.


	3. Chapter 1

** Pri-chan 1410 ; EclipseKuran: I understand both your aggravation, people like that won't learn from their faults, believe me...**

***yukaku: pleasure district**

*** momme: It's one of the currency (coins) in the Edo-Period**

* * *

><p>Staring at the old man with his blue doe eyes, Kuroko doesn't move a muscle and still continued sitting on the wooden floor of the wagon.<p>

In his head swirls a lot of question, which needs to be answered. Where was they bringing him? Was it really a good place? What kind of people are there but isn't Yoshiwara a famous _yukaku_?

Still unsure about that place, he felt the man's rough hands on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry kid. My reaction was the same as yours when I was brought here the first time to pay off my debt."

Having the same fate as the man, Kuroko kinda pitied him. Slowly he stood up and climbed off the wooden wagon. Now seeing the actual sight of the Yoshiwara district in the afternoon, the powder blue head stared in awe. Compared to him the young and old people here are dressed in fine kimonos. Between the stone pavement are rows of different looking houses with their typical hanging red oval lamps. The most houses have grid looking front walls where you can look through. Something like that, Kuroko never once has seen. Staring further around, he notice the air having a nice scent of cinnamon with a mixure of new baked bread. Still in a daze, he could feel a hand on his shoulder again. Looking over he sees the man pointing a thumb to some direction.

"Let's go to a bakery first. I need to buy a few things if you don't mind." Shaking his head Kuroko followed Shirogane's driver.

"From here we can walk by feet. The bakery isn't far from the house of Shirogane."

* * *

><p>The bakery looked well visited. Many people go in and out. So the strong scent of cinnamon and bread came from here. The bakery got a big reception which is located in the middle of the bakery infront of the wall. On the right side of it are small table and chairs, where people can have a small chit chat over tea and biscuits. After they entered, a tall lean man cam from the back of the kitchen.<p>

"Welcome, welcome- long time no see!"

"Well hello there, Murasakibara! I see it's still the same here." Laughing slightly they hugged each other friendly.

"It is. I can't complain though. The customers come from the golden pavillion satisfied and hangs here a bit before they leave." The driver nodded briefly before going to the bread shelves.

"You're interested in them, Ogiwara? We also have today's special bargain, you know?" The tall man grins bridely, making his nasolabial crease prominent.

"And that would be?"

"Melonpan with vanilla sauce in it. Only 2 _momme_." Said the owner enthusiastically.

"And this loaf of bread?"

"one cost 4 _momme_."

Kuroko stared at the shelves with the melon pan. He wished he could have a taste of those delicious looking breads. He had always had a thing for vanilla. But to express his selfish desire, was too much to ask for. So he just stared at the subject with a sad frown.

Ogiwara catches Kuroko staring at the sweet filles shelves and from what he could read from the boy's face he was sure what he would have to do.

"Pack me one of that bargain of today's week and two loaf of this bread, please.

Handing Murasakibara the price they wave at the each other and leave the bakery with a ringing of a bell.

"You didn't have to buy me that."

"Don't be so modest, young boy. It's good to enjoy the things you wanted to have now and then, and I bet you were hungry anyway, so it's okay."

Packing out the sweet melon pan, Kuroko happily - which you couldn't exactly tell, took a small bite of his bread and munches slowly, taking in the delicious taste. Glancing toward the driver he see the man eat like a wild man. Taking bites and munching opened mouthed. Crumbs all over his mouth area.

"Let's hurry up a little bit, we are kinda late." With big steps he was half running with Kuroko in a trail rope.

Running they both stood infront a huge wide building. At the front hangs two big japanese flags and the typical red oval lamps hangs accurately in a row at the grid polished wood wall. Sliding the entrance door he let Kuroko enter first.

* * *

><p>The room they just entered- which woould be the corridor, looks like a huge hall. The ceiling got numerous of chandeliers. And at the entrance wall stood many drawn portraits in an ukiyo-e style. Many courtesan in several ages are scatteres around the hall chattering with each other or hanging out with clients in the open lounge chamber near the reception.<p>

"There you are Ogiwara! Shirogane-sama was asking for you every 10 minutes, geez!" Scratching his tannes skin, the newly arrived person clad in a dark navy blue kimono with white and light rose lotus flower on it and a thick gray haori with pattern hangs loosly over his shoulders, frowned dissatisfied at the dirty looking driver.

"Ah! I'm on my way. By the way that's Kuroko Tetsuya, he must be around your age, Aomine-kun. Starting today he will also be living here." Introducing the boy behind him, the dark skinned youth looked interested at the newbie.

"Eh? I didn't notice you, but you look nice. I'm Aomine Daiki, the bodyguard in trainee. Nice to meet ya Tetsu! Let's be friends. You can call me Daiki." He laughs sheepishly.

Tetsu? Never once did his friend in school called him by his first name, not to mention giving him a nickname. Not used to it, Kuroko blushed slightly turning his head in the other direction, hoping to hide his flushing face.

"I'm okay with it, but I never once call someone I just met by the first name, for now let me just call you Aomine-kun."

"Fine, fine. If you finished the contraction we can hang out, if you like." Waving at Kuroko he left in the mass of the courtesans and Kuroko turns his attention back to the driver, who now begans to walk to the mahogany staircase.

The polished staircase with ornaments lead to a wide corridor where you could go to the west- or the east wing. Seeing Ogiwara go to the east wing, he opened one of the many doors.

Sitting in the wide room, what resembles a japanese traditional tea room was SHirogane. He got gray hair slicked back. He was smoking on a pipe, while counting the money. Looking now and then out of the long windows.

"Thank you for bringing Kuroko Tetsuya. I would like to have a talk only with Kuroko-kun here." Understanding, Ogiwara bowed deeply before leaving the powder blue head alone in the tea room.

"I bet Soji have introduced me to you already, but I would like to do it myself. I'm Kozo Shirogane, owner of the Golden scent Pavillion and the Smaragd Pleasure House, which is a branch also located in Yoshiwara. I have heard about that fate of yours and I can feel your sorrow with you, since many boys started here with parents selling them. At first I would like to know if you can read or write."

The sudden air around them changed after Ogiwara left. The aura around that man was intimidating, letting Kuroko staring at his lap the whole time.

"Yes. I can also do arithmetics."

"That's wonderful Kuroko-kun." Standing abruptly up he went to his desk and with his hand he reckons Kuroko to himself.

"Here is the contract. It concludes the duration of how long you will work for us as a trainee until a danna pays the completely fees for you. Until then you are bound to us. Your salary is monthly but can also happen weekly if neccessary. In your meantime as a trainee you will at least learn two instruments and learn three different types of traditional dances. Your assigned mentor will help you accustom to this place. If we see you esablish well in your first year we will support you further for you to become a chuusan, where you can work up to become a Yobidashi. But if we see no use of you in the first year I have to sadly give you to our branch the smaragd pleasure house as a simple prostitute." Bending forward Shirogane lifts Kuroko up eyeing his clear sky blue eyes.

"Your looks are special."

Blushing it the sudden compliment he avert his gaze to the contract. So if he doesn't give his best he will end up as a prostitute, for the end of his life. Being a Yobidashi does have a benefit. And he would earn a lot of money. He could save it and help Shiroi. With that in mind he agrees to the contract.

"Please give me your hand, Kuroko-kun."

Taking the pale hand of the boy, he hold his thumb press it on the inkpad before pressing the underside of the thumb on the contract.

"So this is settled then. I will bring you to your chambers then, remember the way to it well."

They went to the west wing down the staircase, down to the other corridor. There were two huge doors.

The one door reads private chambers and the other read yard. Opening the private chamber they went down completely the hall. Kuroko's room was on the right side almost at the end of it.

"Make yourself at home. Your assigned mentor will arrive soon, to bring you clean clothes. You sure need a bath."

With that said, the owner leaves Kuroko in his room. It was nice and big for one to live alone. He got a double bed and a window paper. Because of the oval looking lamps hanging at the front exterior facade, the room got a light red touch to it. He got a dresser near the window and a personal bathroom. All in all it was better than his former home. Letting himself sink on the soft bed he closed his eyes for a bit before his rest was broken.

Inside came a boy about his age but much taller than him. His hair shines brightly, when he clicks the lighter of the rooms on.

"You must be my assigned pupil- how cute~, I'm Kise Ryouta!" He smiles charmingly placing the kimonos and fundoshi's he brought with him in the dresser.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." He took the plain Yukata with him in the bathroom, before closing the door, in hope to shoo the blonde away. Slowly he strips off his dirty closed, folded it neatly near the sink on the floor, before he heads to the showers. He sits on a stool and showered coarsely and shampooed him througly. After that he stoped the water at the bathtub before sinking down the relaxed water. Today will be a long day but for now he just relaxed his granted time in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>An: Hope you enjoyed reading!

Here a small survey of this chapter:

Kuroko: signed contract and starting off as a trainee

Kise: Kuroko's assigned mentor in trainee

Aomine: bodyguard in trainee

Murasakibara: Atsushi's father; Owned bakery in Yoshiwara

Ogiwara: Shigehiro's father; Driver of Shirogane


	4. Chapter 2

_March 3th - Tokyo Yobidashi district_

Feeling the soothing warm water on his pale white skin Kuroko sinks more into the heat. Steam starts to risen up, fogging the mirror and the window instantly.

"It's not nice to forget your guest in a sperate room alone, Kurokocchi." A calm mellow voice came from the oppite side of the door. It seems like the blonde was still in Kuroko's private chamber, _how_ _exasperating_.

"After I choose to take a bath, I didn't expected you to stay, Kise-kun. And please stop giving me ridiculous nicknames." Taking a towel he started to clean himself up. Staring at the shelves while drying, which was next to the sink, stood many oils in several colours.

"So mean! I only call people I respect with that suffix, and I don't want to leave yet. Let's have a little chit chat. After all it's my first time having a pupil." Came the loud cry from the next room.

Nodding absently Kuroko choose the lavender oil and rubs it softly on his skin. The scent illuminates his body immediately. Satisfied with it, he puts on his fundoshi and the linen gray Yukata, tighten up the pattered obi to finish his comfortable outfit. Opening the paper door, Kuroko stares at the blonde who meanwhile had made himself comfortabe on one of the cushions at the coffee table.

"You look good Kurokocchi! You will absolutely look gorgeous with all the kanzaki and the hair accessories later on!"

Kuroko's clear eyes now notice that the boy infront of him had eye make up on and bright colored hair decoration of something he have never seen before. He also remembered that most of the courtesan in the corridor got pale skin in order to please the customers. Kuroko himself was pale enough so he could save plenty of white powder.

"Do I have to wear it too?" pointing with his finger to the nice artwork of a head piece on Kise's head.

"This? No, of course not. This is the outfit I only wear at practice. I'm in my second year so I have to learn more about dances. You have to move gracefully with all the heavy head decorations..." The pretty boy suddenly took off the large kanzashi from his hair and the staves and put it on Kuroko's hair. To his misery the staves doesn't like to stand at the favourable place and falls off every now and then. Frustrated, Kise only let the kanzaki with the large flower pattern linger in the powder blue hair.

Touching the wooden accessory, Kuroko felt a sudden warmness bubbles out in his stomach. He bet Kise will have a debut soon. He was pretty and seems to be very socialable. Positiveness radiates from the blonde.

"Kurokocchi how old are you actually?" Kise asked wagging with his fan playfully. He slowly rolls on his stomach and stares up to Kuroko's face with interest. "You look pretty young, like this you are able to learn much more in the time until you debute."

"12. I just turned in january 12." Kuroko mumbles ashamed, blushing lightly.

"Really? You are 12? I will turn 13 in June, this year. So you and Akashicchi have the same age!" the older boy said dreamily. "I wish I was born a year earlier, so we would be the same age ~"

"That's a nice thought of you Kise-kun. Is that 'Akashicchi' also a trainee?"

"Akashicchi? Not exactly... Well he attends some lesson for example dance lessons like us, but he doesn't perform the shamisen or the koto lesson as well as the tea service lesson."

Letting himself sink on one of the cushion, Kuroko layed also on his stomach facing Kise-kun with his full attention. That topic about 'Akashicchi' was starting to get interesting.

"Why not? Is he somewhat special?"

Thinking, Kise speaks up and told anything he knew about the younger boy.

"I don't know- but it's said he was from a very wealthy house. I don't have a clue why he ends up here last month. It's rumoured, that it was his own choice to stay, since he liked to perform anything related to music which his parents refused, so he moved out. If you get a glimpse of him you will understand why Shigehiro-sama favoured that boy the most. But it's no wonder since he _is_ a rare beauty after all."

"Yeah, he don't go out often, right?" Kuroko remembered that Akashicchi only take one lesson, so it will be rare to see him, not to mention he doesn't even know he he looks.

"Yeah, I only get too see him in the dancing lessons or maybe when I play in the yard, he would sit near the truck of the large tree and does nothing than daydreaming? He stands out in the mass with that fierce red hair of his, like you with that powder blue hair, by the way from who did you inherited it? Your mom or dad?"

"My father always said that I inherited my fair hair from my grandmother-maternal side. My clear blue eyes I inherited however from my mother. Speaking of blue, I planned to hang out with Aomine-kun for dinner." Kuroko jumps up from sudden realization.

"You already met Aominecchi? I just saw him in the yard just now. Maybe he is still there, let's go I'm also starving since afternoon already!" Making a run with the beautiful uchikake kimono and the heavy hair decoration, Kise and Kuroko started to search for a certain tanned teen.

* * *

><p>After reaching the yard with difficulties because of Kise's long kimono, Kuroko saw a sight to behold. Tall green grasses, nice artistic cutted trees are everywhere. Next to the hhuge tree was a wide pond with golden colored Koi's. He remembered the ukiyo-e portraits in the main corridor when he entered the building, having the courtesans with the yrad as their background. Looking around he find the huge tree surrounded by many smaller ilex crenata. Seeing a tanned person on the grass, Kuroko slowly shabled through the grass, reaching his friend.<p>

"Hello Aomine-kun."

"Whoa- Kami! Tetsu you don't have to surprise me like a ghost, the heck!"

"Aish, Aominecchi is always grumpy, even though he took his nap."

Half sitting, Aomine stared at the blonde, pulling a grimace, he picking his ear in a lazy way.

"What is Kise doing here? Don't you have practice, like every other trainee?" Hearing it Kuroko turns around staring at the suspicious person.

"Well I would, but since I'm the new assigned mentor for Kuroko I don't have to attend it. And I'm about to show him round, on Shirogane-sama's order anyway." Hearing the news, Aomines frowning grimaced face changed to an amused one, before he laughed loudly falling back on the grass.

"Hahahahaha you being the mentor? I bet in the end Kuroko will be the mentor in every case. What got into Shirogane-sama?! Why not giving the prodigy as Tetsu's mentor, after all he is so good at everything, geez."

Staring dégagé, Kuroko blinks from the tanned to the blonde. Who were they referring to as a _prodigy_? Is Kise that dumb? He doesn't look like one though...

"Aomine-kun is your offer still up? If yes I would like to eat dinner with us 3." Kuroko finally speaks up his thought.

Standing up fully, Kuroko could see, that Aomine was taller than Kise. He was broud shouldered and got a good figure. No wonder his choice would be a bouncer and bodyguard. It suits him very well.

"Sure let's go to the diner hall. Many trainees are still practicing somewhere, so it won't be that full of people, with that Tetsu can also see the diner hall."

Clapping happily, the blonde catches up with Kuroko and Aomine.

"Eh- won't you change from your ridiculous looking outfit first? Or else it will get dirty." Kuroko glance at the expensive looking fabric which was long and came in combination with a losse fitting haori.

"Of course, I will change and come back, so you guys have to wait!"

"Yeah yeah! Go already, until then we would be at some table." Aomine frond with his hand and was gone with Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Walking in silent, Kuroko stares around with interest. This house was build so elegantly with so many rooms and plants. The furniture was expensive looking, so expensive he was scared to touch it.<p>

"I came also from a small village, where work was hard to find. So my family moves to the city and I choose to work here. My friend works at the kimono coloring manufacture, her parents owns the production for years. My parents work there as small laborers." Aomine started looking kind of proud?

"That's good to hear. My parents... my father once used to work in a kimono coloring manufacture too, but became unemployed and worked as a fisher ever since." Not liking to talk about that topic, Kuroko tried to change the subject.

"But compared to my previous living standard, I really enjoyed it here so far." Lokking up, Kuroko gave the taller boy a encouraged smile.

"Of course. Life here, is good- so far."

* * *

><p>This is our diner hall or cantine or whatever you could call it. For me it's the place of heaven. YOu can eat as much as you want. From soft sweet bread to warm meals. I prefer diner the most, there you get rice with meat and some vegetables as trimmings."<p>

Sitting at the table near the door Kuroko stared at the menue card. The food they listed is just as Aomine said they serve you a set meal with everything included. Kuroko had never eaten that much and wasn't used to eat that much. So when seeing the food at his table, he was pretty shocked.

"I don't think I can eat everything up."

Staring up from his own food, with noodles in his mouth, Aomine grins with eyes closed. "If you won't be, I will eat the rest for you up. Don't worry I don't let food waste on the plate."

Nodding, Kuroko clapped his chopstick together. "Enjoy your meal!"

* * *

><p>While eating his soup many boys around his age and maybe a litlle older waering expensive uchikake kimono makes themself comfortable at the free tables. The kimono they wear are so beautiful that KUroko stopped eating at stared at the pattern of each individual kimonos. Most have the same kimono with the pattern equal to Kise's. So they came from the dance lesson, which means they are from the-<p>

"Oh there you are! When I was about to go inside, the mass urged all at once inside!" Kise complained out of breath. STill standing Kise whips his head in all direction as if he would search someone.

"Strange, Akashicchi is nowhere to be seen. I haven't seen him over a week now..."

Slurping his soup, Aomine wipes his mouth with his sleeves. "I heard he was ill last week. That's why a doctor have to visit him. But he took Shimasen lesson yesterday. And I saw him in the yard today too."

"Really?" Kuroko perked up.

"Jup, he layed with me on the grass but I didn't notice him being gone, maybe I was in deep slumber or something."

"Hah~ getting to see Akashicchi's sleeping face, I would do everything to do to see it" closing it eyes, Kise hold both his hand in awe.

Akashi sure must be something, when even Kise is praising him so openly. While Kuroko's table was rhapsodizing about Akashi the table next to stop with their food and joined them in their chit chat about the famous Akashi.

"I heard Akashi was invited to a public performance in the city with Himuro-kun, even though he hasn't debuted yet."

"Yeah, clients are always asking for him, I'm kind of envious of him."

"But he _is_ good at playing Shamisen, a real talent." said the other courtesan in trainee with chestnut hair

Kuroko listened to them with high interest. He really wants to meet Akashi to have a personal impression of him. He can't wait for his first dance lesson... in regard of seeing _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Age List:<strong>

Kuroko: turned 12

Aomine: going to be 13

Kise: going to be 13

Akashi: turned 12

Himuro: 17

Normally you will debute as an Oiran/Geiko at the age of 16; Mizuage happens around 18 (depends on the individual actually.)

A/n: Thank you so much for continue reading the story and even more for liking it. It really makes me happy :)


	5. Chapter 3

Kuroko was sitting on the cushion at his coffee table, staring at his schedule, which he received last week. According to it, dance lesson starts from 9 am to 2 pm today. After that he will have two practice hours added , after his finished lesson with Kise. On tuesday, tea ceremony lesson begins at 9 am to 4 pm and afterwards he will learn various manners and practices until 6 pm. On Wednesday is dance lesson at the same hour as monday. On Thurday as well as Friday, are the days reserved for instrumental lessons- from 9 am to 6 pm.

Seeing his schedule, he could feel somewhat anxious, only by looking at it. Shoving it inside some drawer from his desk, he stood up, before heading to the practice room. For todays occassion, he choosed to gussy himself up a bit. So being in high spirit, he really hoped that todays event will end up, with him doing a good job.

Turns out; it wasn't easy to begin with.

* * *

><p>The dance instructor was an old man, maybe in his late 40s. He wore a simple yukata with a wool haori over it. A more casual person it seems. He came late, so the 8 trainees in rooms were surprised when seeing their teacher arriving 20 minutes later.<p>

"Sorry for being late, boys. My carriage was broken on my way here, so I went by foot. I will be your instructor for the meanwhile, teaching you various dance style and the basic, so you have to be giving your best attention. My name is Aida by the way." He introduced himself with a bright smile. The man slowly went down, picking out two fan and went to the middle of the room.

"Today I will show you how you have to dance to the beat of a shamisen." Hearing that, the assistant of the dance instructor starts to play some notes on the stringed instrument, when Aida-san explained the further deatils about the beats and the tone about that composition. "You have to listen to the song carefully. Dance to it in slow movements and move as gracefully as possible, of course." The music starts low and melodic at first and then after about 10 seconds, the music changed rapid to a high note. At that change of point, the dance instructor rotate both of the fan on his finger around his head in a circle movement. Staring in awe at the feat, Kuroko tried his best to memorize all the difficult movements.

In his head he makes a mental note of the dance order:

**- turning your back to the audience**

**- spreading your arms slowly**

**- Turning half around with closed eyes**

**- move straight ahead in slow motion**

**- rotate the fan on both your fingers**

**- rotate it around your head**

**- bend down slowly and hold both fan spreaded infront of yourself and rotate it, while going in a circle.**

Finally after the dance is finished, Aida instructed all trainees to team up in double pairs. The goal is, to perfect the dance in sync. Looking around, Kuroko was searching for a free dance partner. He got an option of 2 tall guys or the boy around his height- even though he was a bit taller than himself. Seeing Kuroko approaching him, a smile slowly formed on the thin lips of the brown haired guy. Stretching out a pale hand, the powder blue head introduced himself first.

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, let's work together." Nodding in excitement the brown head shakes Kuroko's hand rather enthusiastic.

"It's my pleasure, Kuroko-kun! I'm Furihata Kouki, let's work hard together!"

After making acquaintance with each other, Aida distributed everyone a pair of fan. They were red, with black and golden ornament. Really pretty and expensive looking.

"This will be your personal fan for practice from now on. I won't distribute further one's if you lose it or something. If it shall happen, you guys have come to pay from your own pocket for a new pair, of course."

All pair got 45 minutes time to practice the dance, before each team have to perform it before the dance class. Seeing Furihata's shaking form, Kuroko puts on a hand on his shoulder, encouraging Furihata in his doing.

Going to their position, they slowly began their practice. At first it wasn't as easy as you might think it looks. The heavy long clothes are difficult to move. Making your movement more less gracefully than it should. Kuroko frowned a bit, the music repeated non-stop, making Furihata a mess. He moves in the wrong direction, stomps on the hem of the end of Kuroko's kimono, making him almost fall. Kuroko also noted that they didn't dance in sync at all. Having the urge to roll his eye, the 45 minutes started to end and now the teams have to show their practice before the dance instructor.

The first team danced pretty well, they moved professional, but the rotation didn't work so well by them, just like Furihata and Kuroko. The second team however, danced well too, bit they didn't danced to the beat. Aida said, they danced as if they were deaf, leaving the rest laughing in pure amusement. Kuroko's team was the next. Furihata orientated after Kuroko's movement, and it worked well at first. and just like Kuroko predicted, the brown haired boy slipped at his own long kimono, and fall head first down, but continued like as if nothing happened. Kuroko however was almost overlooked all the time. So the instructor didn't notice all the mistakes, to Kuroko's advantage.

"Let's quit it for today. I have seen enough. For starters it's quite okay. Since it's your first day I don't have expections, yet. But I expect you to train even if it's a day, where dance lesson isn't written on your schedule, so until next weekend I will take notes from every single individual of you." Hearing it, Kuroko felt his stomach knotted painfully. He knew that next week he won't be able to perform the dance with 100% accuracy.

Deep down, Kuroko is scared, scared that his bad performance comes to ear of Shirogane-sama's.

And he remembered Shirogane's words clearly. _If his performance gets worse, he will be sold to the prostitution ward within the Yoshiwara district_- and that is something he wasn't looking forward to...

* * *

><p>Feeling himself stressed and an upcoming headache, Kuroko was at the east wing when he choose to change his mind, to visit the yard instead of his chamber.<p>

He likes the large pond with the multicolored fishes and the high and healthy grass. The scene always sooth his mind. And when he entered the green land, he noted that he was alone. With small steps he reached the bench near the large tree with the pond, infront of him. Sitting down, he layed his head on the chair-back closing his eyes for a bit, before opening them again and staring at the blue sky and the small clouds. Smiling slightly he shifts his gaze to the large tree next to him and that's when he notice someone, sitting on a thick long branch.

The boy who sits on the branch with his upper body leaning on the trunk, wears a colorful kimono with big floral pattern and long sleeves. A transparent-looking haori embroidered with golden ornaments, hangs loosly around the boy's shoulders. His hair was a fierce red, looking closely it was more of a magenta color than a blood red. His hair waves with the wind and Kuroko must admit, despite his boyish ruffled hair, he still got a feminine looking face. A very very pretty face. Enchanted by the sight, the powder blue head was speechless, staring at the boy in pure captivation.

.

.

.

"Ne Kurokocchi, are you always daydreaming with unblinking eyes? And don't sit there with your mouth wide open. A bug might fall in, you know."

Turning his attention to source of the playfully loud voice, he stares right into honey-colored eyes of Kise. Sitting next to him was the blonde chatter box. Feeling his peace being broken, a frown was visible on the usually blank face.

"What do you want, Kise-kun."

"Ah! Don't look at me like that ~ I just wanted to tell you that your instructor for tea ceremony lesson catched a strong cold and won't make it until next week!" Scratching his neck in embarrassment, a bright smile was directed at Kuroko. "By the way how was your dance today? Need any assistance of the breathtaking Kise Ryouta?" Feeling irritated, Kuroko stands up, before giving Kise an irritated look.

"That's ridiculous. And about your offer, I might need your assistance in some dance technique."

"If that's the case, we should hurry, since we have a long day before us!" Grasping the pale boys hand, they make a run out of the yard. Kuroko tagging along Kise, turns back to the direction of the mysterious beauty with one last look, who was still sleeping on the thick branch.

* * *

><p>Unknowingly to the former two persons, large ruby red eyes opened slowly, before staring down at the grass field and the pond. Satisfied that the yard was being empty again, he took out a bamboo polished flute from his kimono and began to play Shika no Tone in his typical freestyle way enjoying the cold breeze against his already cold skin.<p>

"How interesting."


	6. Chapter 4

Thank you for favouriting and following this story. I really appreciate it and thank you very much for continue reading this story, which makes me absolute happy! *Bows*

* * *

><p>In summertime, the courtesan nor the trainees enjoyed being in the yard; It doesn't have a rooftop, so the sun shines straight down on the high grass. The large tree, where the boy was sitting doesn't give enough shadows, so many courtesan would only ruin their skin in the sun. It was a known fact that tanned skin wasn't popular under clients, so the male courtesan tried their best to keep their skin as white as possible. One of the trainees however spend everyday at the yard, his whole being was hidden in the many thick branch of the pine tree. Sometimes he would lure the tanned skin teen with his flutes play in the garden, where he would have a nice chit chat here and there, ending up sleeping on the grass near the pond. The tanned teen enjoys to be in the sun after all.<p>

Thinking about the appearance of most of the courtesan and the one in training, he had to admit that none of them where extraordinary. Kise, as an exception does have the look of an foreigner with his blonde hair giving him a magnificent look of an european - making him look different. So seeing a young boy around his age with that remarkably hair color- like the sky, gets him interested in having a new playfellow. It's not like Aomine- who is also a blue head, isn't fun or anything, but the urge to have new friends raise day by day. He wants a friend who is going to be an artist, too. Understanding the same feelings, they have to undergo, to perfect their skills to entertain their audience or clients. Staring at the now dark sky, he could see the soft clouds moving to the east side. At this time the air was fresh and cool, soothing his mind from all the daily routine.

"How's the sight up there eh?"

Staring down for the second time of the day from above, he catches the bodyguard in trainee smirking lazily up at him from the ground. "You know, it's past 8 pm already, and you are still around the estate instead sleeping in your chamber, _Akashi_-_sama_."

"I would be in my chamber, but I noticed that I can't come down somehow." Closing his ruby red eyes for a moment, he continued playing his flute in a casual manner ignoring Aomine for a short while, enjoying the night breeze a bit longer.

"The heck?! You come down the same way you come up, isn't it? So just hurry up, I have to check other rooms too!" Clicking his tongue, Aomine pointed to the entrance door, growling in annoyance.

"It's not easy like that. I ended with a jolted ankle last week, you forgot?"

"Geez, why came up here in the first place?" Sighing and mumbling in annoyance, Aomine went below, where Akashi was sitting on the branch, spreading out his strong arms. "Just in case you end up in a lake with a cold, it wasn't my fault to begin with."

With a small hop from the thick branch, Akashi jumps down, hoping the other would catch him safely. To his luck Aomine catches him with a few stumbles backwards. A few more steps backwards, both boys would end up in a pond.

Still in the arms of the other, Akashi grins up at the others face. Seeing the pale boy so close up, Aomine let the boy gently down from his arm, feeling slightly uneasy from the sharp eyes.

"A normal thank you would be enough, y'know?" Taking a small leaf from the red heads soft hair, blue orbs stared into ruby colored one, before Aomine heard a small "thank you." from the other's. Akashi doesn't like it, when people who isn't his family standing so close up to him, where he could feel the other's breath on his forehead.

Stepping back a bit allowing each of them a bit personal space, Akashi looked up at his friend in a curious way, turning his head a bit. He saw the tanned teen fishing somethhing out of his loose yukata, inspecting that envelop with care, before giving it over, to the right owner.

"There was a letter for you, in the post office box. I took it in time before curious question would arise." Handing a embroidered letter to the red head, Akashi could see his name with a fine and familiar handwriting.

"That was very thoughtful of you, thank you. It means a lot." Putting the letter between his obi, he took his leave, before waving a last time at the tanned teen over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the entrance hall is always well visited. Many fine dressed man or woman are in the lobby chatting with their booked courtesan. Himuro is a handsome young man. He was well known, and many clients like to hang around him at the lounge. Rich clients like Nijimura-san for example, always brought a present when visiting his favourite courtesan. They would hang around until dawn. The courtesan with the beauty mark under his eye just debuted last month and gets booked two times a week for performances. Being popular got it convenience.<p>

Those presents, which courtesan's like Himuro receive, are always expensive. Akashi catches the envious eyes from all the other courtesan in the corridor, wih ease. They look like they would jump any moment at the prey and tear up the present and fight for it's owner. Akashi on the other hand isn't in need of those gifts, since his own household is very wealthy. So if he was in need of anything; he only have to write a letter to his household and in the next few days, the things will be delievered by his personal servant.

Seeing the male with the mole slowly unwrapping his present in a gentle manner, the red head was also curious what would lay behind the many layers wrapping up the present with so much caution. Last time Nijimura surprised Himuro with a bakelit-kanzashi and a very nice silk brocade fabric. Judging from the small package, on Himuro's lap, it must be some hair accessory or make-up. Just as Akashi thought, Nijimura-san bestow Himuro a set of expensive looking powder. Seeing Himuro's bright smile it must be something he has wished for a very long time now

Yeah, a caring and lovely client like Nijimura would be pleasant. Chatting with you about everything, taking care of your needs and always surprise you with a cute present, that would be very nice. Glancing for the last time at the pair, a soft smile grace the pretty features of Akashi.

Still in daze and having his attention at the pair in the lounge, Akashi didn't notice someone was approaching him in a rush.

"There you are Akashicchi! I searched everywhere for you!"

Out of breath the blonde trainee stood next to him, bending a little trying to catch his breath. Behind Kise was the interesting sky blue haired boy, he saw yesterday. His blank face was really something, you didn't often see around, especially at places like this. Instead of rubbing the blonde's back to ease his breathing, the sky blue haired boy just stared at Akashi instead.

"Yes I am here, can I help you with something, Kise?" Speaking in a natural manner, Akashi helped Kise up.

"I have to tell you that, Shirogane-sama wants to discuss some important matters with you, in regard of clients or something similar to that."

"I see." Flinching uncharacteristic at the mentioned name, the red head averted his ruby colored eyes away. Understanding the important message immediately, he was about to leave, when Kise grabbed his wrist, grinning brightly from ear to ear. Flowers and glitter streaming out of him literally.

"Don't leave yet! I must introduce you to Kurokocchi first, he really wants to meet you after all!" Hearing it, a faint blush springs up Akashi's surprised features, not to mention the other pale boy's visible blush, which wasn't hard to ignore.

"Kise-kun!" The sky blue haired boy sure got a soft gentle voice, even though he was furious. Scratching his neck in embarrassment, Kise stuck his tongue out, in his typically playful manner. Akashi, however returned to his former composure, giving Kuroko a reassuring smile.

"Don't mind Kise's child behaviour sometimes. Actually, he is a really kind person, when you get to know him better. My name is Akashi Seijuurou by the way. Just like Kise, I'm in my second year of training." Bowing politely before the smaller boy, the red head stretched out his hand and Kuroko took it hestitantly, before shaking it. He noted that the red head's hand was icy and thought he might be freezing in the simple kimono .

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I just started here as a trainee. It's a pleasure to meet you, Akashi-kun."

"The pleasure is all mine, Kuroko-kun." Staring deep in the cerulean eyes of Kuroko, he could clearly see his own image. The eyes held something strong and it's said that the eyes were the windows to the people's soul...

Smiling a bit, Akashi closed his eyes, and returned his attention back to Kise, who exchanged his gaze from red haired to the powder blue head.

"I will take my leave then. Have a nice day you two."

"Thank you, so much Akashichii! Let's hang out the next time! ~" Kise's voice sure is loud and cheerful. It's amazing how he can cry and instantly laugh again. Maybe a career as an actress would be more suitable for him.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't trust that old geezer. Don't trust any geezer's at all."<em>

Yeah, that's what his older brother lectured him when he joined in to be an artist at the Golden scent Pavillon. He totally understand, why he shouldn't trust old people, people like Shirogane, who is for example a totally pervert man. He doesn't want to sit with him alone in his office. Just then, he wished Kise or that pupil of him, Kuroko, would accompany him while being in that pervert man's office. He remembered the first time when he was alone with that man, after his father leaves the room in pure dissapointment. That man have the guts to touch him, not to mention the lustful gaze he gets from him when he catches eye contact with that sick man. If it's not for all the performance infront the audience he would have quit it since a very long time already. So standing before the double wood sliding door, he thought of maybe returning back to his room and pretend himself sick, resulting not to have to speak with him. Before he could went back to his own room, the door was opened by force, and Akashi was dragged into the office by a large crinkly hand.

"What's wrong, Akashi-_kun_? You could just walk in, after all I told Kise to tell you that this meeting is of the most importance." There stood Shirogane, tall and proud. He was smoking on his pipe and his Yukata was tied loosely around his waist, so you could see his bare hairy chest area. His large rough hand still wrapped around Akashi's slim milky white wrist.

Shaking Shirogane's hand away with ease, he stared away, making his way to the window- away from the sick man's closeness. Glancing down the full street of the Yoshiwara district, he could see many workers and nice dressed people on the road. "I am listening Shirogane-san."

Blewing out the smoke, Shirogane slowly approached the younger boy. "It's amazing that clients are asking for you, at this age. They haven't seen your performance or anything yet and are asking for your service. It's fanciful I must say. But as an owner I don't have the right to give permission to everything I desire, since your contract is different compared to the other trainees. You are already in your 2nd year, until you are in your 6th year, where you debut, you aren't allowed to take customers." Nodding in understandment, Akashi stares at the older man. Urging him to continue.

"Akashi-_kun_, as you know, you are only here to perform for the audience, but there are a many males and females who are too eager to hang around with you, so what do you say? If you agree we have to shortem our contract period to fasten your debut, of course." Taking a deep drag of his kiseru, his gray eyes are fix on Akashi's side profil.

_They like to be accompanied by me? _The thought was a bit weird. But he don't mind clients like Nijimura, but if they are clients like Shigehiro, he would like to kindly refuse. "But it's in my concern, to refuse any service I don't want to perform, right?"

"That's right. Only mizuage is something you have to do, but anything else is in your free will, of course."

"I will have to think it all over. Tomorrow, I will give you my answer, to it." With slow steps the man comes up to Akashi, standing right infront of him, the smell of tobacco was strong, and it was hard to step away from the man, since he was in a corner.

"I completely understand the needs of the customers." Brushing with the bony fingers softly through the soft red hair, he bend down breathing in the smell of fresh mint. "After all having a glimpse of you, it's hard to forget again. Hah, and you smell so nice." He layed his head on the smaller boys shoulder inhaled the scent of the younger, breathing hard and slowly touching him at the neck downwards.

"You are such a bea-" Slapping the man's hand away, Akashi stormed out of the room, blushing furiously. What was Shirogane thinking? Touching him shamelessly like that. And even a kid too! Reaching his room, he was a bit traumatised. Scared that any minute the white haired man would come into his room. It's not like he could sleep in any other courtesan's or trainee's room, since it's forbidden. Not like there was any one outside who was his best buddy welcomed him in their room. Thinking of Aomine, he would mostly laugh at him, saying something like acting all paranoid for nothing. Going to his dresser, he pushed it infront of his door, before sitting before his desk. Feeling so tired, he layed his head on the desk, which is scattered with not finished letter writings everywhere.

Staring at the letters, he reminded himself to finish writing at least one, to send it to his brother later.

* * *

><p>An: Puh just finished writing ch.4, hope you enjoyed it so far.

As you just read, Akashi has an older brother, who is going take the role as the older possesive!brother

The Akashi, in the golden pavillion has red eyes, while his brother will have golden colored eyes.

Btw a Yobidashi is a synonym for a tayuu courtesan, after 1850, it's a rank you receive for being a courtesan, which is the highest.


	7. Chapter 5

**Akashi Mansion - Tokyo, Thursday 1:48 pm**

"Akashi-sama! Bocchama's letter just arrived, I will lay it on _young_ _master's_ table." Bowing before the older man- clad in an army uniform, the head maid took her leave, feeling the hard gaze on her.

Taking a drag from his cigarette he stared out of his window, admiring the nice view. It has been (almost) two months, since he had seen his son and he doesn't plan to see Seijuurou so soon at all. It will make him only more aggravated than he already is. Ever since the death of his lovely wife, things started to get out of hand and it's the first time in his life, where he doesn't know what to do. It wasn't like the family lacks of money or property, it's actually the complete opposite. So seeing his youngest son, who was educated from an early age started his career as a _courtesan_. Why on earth, does he want to work there in the first place?!

It surely can't be because of playing instruments or dancing... that he was sure of.

"I'm back father. I heard a letter from younger brother had arrived?" A young teen with short messy red hair arrived in the office sharing a curious look at his father. Seeing no response of the older man, the younger shakes his head irritated.

"I don't understand why you're still mad at Seijuurou. He hasn't done anything sexual. The old man also insisted to only let Seijuurou work as an artist and not as a _courtesan_, father."

"He had _insisted_ to let Seijuurou work as an artist, _if_ I payed him monthly 650 Ryo. Isn't it dumb to pay some stranger so much, just for Seijuurou to have his fun, when he could dance sing or whatever in _our _mansion?" Feeling an upcoming headache the older Akashi grunted annoyed, staring at the window, ignoring the gaze of his oldest son, who in the other hand didn't know that his father payed that old damn pervert, so his beloved brother wasn't sexually harassed. He couldn't stand it anymore, leaving his brother to that lowly dirty place, showing off his innocent features, just to let it be dirtied by lowly peasants he despises.

"I will visit Seijuurou, next Saturday. I will try my best to persuade him to come back home."

"That's really thoughtful of you, Seiji."

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Scent Pavilion - Yoshiwara ; Thursday<strong>

Akashi couldn't sleep the whole day, thinking back to the offer of Shirogane. It sounded really tempting. But to perform Mizuage?

He wasn't ready for that. Just thinking about some stranger you have your first time with scared the young boy. But on the contrary, to live the life of becoming a real artist was so enticing... and that far away from home, would feel like a long dream becoming real.. So the positive points outraged the negative ones. In other words he will accept the offer of debuting earlier than planned.

But first, he had to visit that interesting friend of his, maybe he could need some help of a senior. Humming a melody happily he was about to search for a specific blue head.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Scent Pavillion - Yoshiwara ; Saturday 11 am<strong>

Kuroko was practicing on his own. Judging by the mirror, he gets better with his moves and the rotation movement with the fan was also getting better, after Akashi had showed him exactly how he should do it. It's a wonder that the red head could better explain than the dance teacher. He explained slow and patiently. Also the way, hiw he articulate, using the absolute right words, so Kuroko could immediately understand all the orders which is asked of him, was just perfect.

It was weekends and everyone enjoyed their time sleeping longer than ever. Other than days like Monday or Friday, Saturdays and Sundays, are days were practice didn't occur; trainees intend to sleep through the day. But not everyone is like that. Kuroko waked up at 9am and practiced until 12pm and when he walked down the corridor to the main entrance hall to see the ukiyo-e pictures on the wall again, he met the beautiful red head preparing something in the lobby and running somewhere not really seeing him- not like Kuroko expected him too.

"Akashi-kun!" He called out to the boy, to see the pale boy stopping halfway in his tracks, to turn around in search of the person calling him.

"Kuroko! What a surprise to see you this early. How are you doing by the way?" Smiling with interest at the smaller boy.

"Well it's not just me who is early, and I practiced hard the whole morning, what about you, Akashi-kun?" Crossing his hand over his chest, the powder pouted, adverting his gaze in a childish way, which the red head found too cute..

"Well I'm preparing all the settings for my guest in the afternoon. It has to be perfect, since it's my first time." He run with his thin fingers through his soft looking red hair, sighing dramatically before giving Kuroko a smile.

"Are you free now?"

"Now? Eh... yes? Why so?"

Akashi closed slowly his eyes while his smile slowly gets bigger by every word. Putting one arm around the powder blue head, he leaned slowly down to him reaching his left ear.

"I have to choose an outfit for today's event but I'm not exactly sure what I should wear, so would be so kind and help me in that task, please?" Akashi asked with his alluring voice. Hearing it so close and feeling his breath, Kuroko's heart started to beat rapidly.

"That's something I wouldn't like to refuse." Smirking back at the red head, Kuroko imitates the alluring tone like Akashi, making the red head blush slightly. Turning his gaze down his feet a more genuine smile graced Akashi's face.

"Thanks. Then let me show you my room, Kuroko." Taking Kuroko's hands, he tugs the smaller boy along to his room happily.

* * *

><p>The chamber of Akashi wasn't what Kuroko would expected to look like. He always thought it would be spick and span, but even though the room was bigger than his own, it was a bit messy.<br>That wooden desk of his was full of empty and unopened envelop and letter paper's are scattered everywhere on the whole desk. His bed was unkept and his coffee table was filled with several open powder bowls. Looking further around the room, Kuroko finally set eyes on the big dresser.

"You can have a look, and picking out kimonos you might think will suit me, while I take a bath. Please make yourself comfortable, Kuroko." Picking several towels and other things, the red head vanished to the bathroom.

Feeling awkward being alone in the room, Kuroko finally opened the cabinet door and was greeted with an imperium of colorful kimonos in various sizes. With widening eyes, slim fingers slowly reached the fine fabric of the kimonos. Most of them were cotton-silk kimonos with embroided ornaments, others were of silk brocade with woven symbols and wave linings embroided with animals like a crane or tiger. Akashi's kimono sure are wonderful and expensive looking. Taking out a black kimono with red-white geometric symbols and a beautiful crane, he examined it, while laying it carefully on the red head's bed. Like the kimono, where he met Akashi in the yard for the first time; this kimono also got pretty long sleeves, making Akashi look like a princess. Turning back to the dresser he pulled a créme colored Yukata out and a roughed cotton haori in a deep blue color, it looked classy and still formal, which will complete Akashi's outfit for sure.  
>The obi was the golden colored silk fabric with small embroided ornaments, which was pretty long and big for it size, not to mention that it weight a lot. Staring at the clothes on the bed he was sure that the colors will blend well with each other and have a nice contrast to the fierce hair color of the boy and his milky white skin.<p>

"Ah, sorry for the long shower - Oh! I see, you prepared the kimono already. You can help me dress that up, especially draping and knotting the obi." Seeing Akashi fresh from the bathroom, letting Kuroko's heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. The sight was really alluring.

"So you think THIS will suit me for todays event?" Red ruby orbs glance at the kimonos on his outstretched hands, before turning his gaze to his visitor with his whole attention.

"To be honest, everything would suit you, and I think the clients are happy just by seeing your face alone." Hearing that blunt but earnest statement make Akashi turning red around his nose to his ear. His face turns so hot that he was afraid steam would coming out of his ear like a water heater.

"R-really?"

Bobbing his head, Kuroko gulped nervously, seeing that adorable blush on the slightly taller boy. Akashi adverted his eyes out of embarrassment and sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, trust me it will be worth it, so let me help you putting it on for you."

_

Akashi and Himuro were waiting infront of the entrance door to greet the infamous client. It was warm outside and with all the heavy thick layers of kimonos, Akashi could feel the heat rising to his face. It feels like he had practiced a lot of dances without a break and a green haired mop was still no where in sight.

"Today is a good weather but still it's too hot for my liking." Taking out a thin napkin, Himuro dap the sweat slowly pouring down his forehead.

"You sure are today dolled up, you look like a princess with that pretty kimono of yours." Going near the smaller boy, Himuro checked out the younger, eyeing those rich ruby colored eyes. They held a mysterious depth in them, holding you in your place. Himuro only heard rumors about that cute pretty little thing, but he didn't actually saw him from this closeness before. He could already see it, Akashi sure will be a gorgeous looking man after hitting puberty. Both still in a staring contest didn't see their client at their side, grunting loudly to be greeted. Akashi who was the first to turn his gaze at the newly arrived guest, immediately bowed before the tall man.

"My name is Akashi Seijuurou and will be in your care today, as well as Himuro-kun. It's my pleasure to meet you, Midorima-san." Bowing at the same time with Akashi, Himuro noticed another small person beside the tall man.

"Ah, it's my pleasure to finally meet you. It's been such a long time to actually see your pretty face again, Seijuurou. Today I brought my son along, so you can make acquaintance with, Shintarou."  
>Shintarou was tall and got just like his father emerald colored eyes, which shines like jewels behind his thick glasses; he got a disturbed look directed at Akashi.<p>

"Good afternoon Shintarou-kun, I'm Himuro Tatsuya it's my pleasure to meet you. Let's get inside first, gentlemans." Showing their guest to the lobby, Himuro leads the way, while Akashi went along Shintarou.

"That courtesan sure is pretty rude, having guts to call me Shintarou! He better should call me Midorima-kun, or simply ignore me. It's not like I wanted to have a visit her at the first place." Scrunching up his nose, the green haired boy turns away annoyed.

"That's understandable, Midorima-kun, after all we don't have visitors this young like you." Smiling gently at the taller boy, Midorima blushes hard after seeing that brightly smile directed at him. Adjusting his glasses, he turns his gaze away again. The blush still visible on his ear.

Reaching their seats, Himuro started to play his Shamisen, while Akashi started to play Shogi with The older Midorima, while Shintarou just stared at the game with high interest.

"I never knew courtesan could play Shogi this well. How old are you, Akashi-kun?"

"Thank you for your kind words Midorima-san. I am 12 years old."


	8. Chapter 6

**Golden Scent Pavilion - Shirogane's office **

"I must admit that today was a lot of fun. I was so highly entertained, that I forgot to ask that boys name." Chuckling softly over his own idiocy, he took a sip from his bitter green tea.

"He is currently our prodigy, Midorima-sensei. Akashi Seijuurou is that boy's name." Taking a drag from his pipe, he added proudly: "Not to mention that it's the general youngest son."

Hearing it, emerald colored eyes widen for a moment. "You mean the Akashi- who works for our Imperial Army?"

"Exactly."

"Oh- I feel honored... but what does a noble person like him work at such a place, as a courtesan non the less?!"

"That... I also want to know. But first let's discuss business."

"Yes... the price?"

"Starts off at 935 ryo*, Midorima-sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Scent Pavilion 6 am<strong>

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-

"Kurokocchi!"... "Kurokocchi!" a small tone mumbles behind the door. After the third dramatical "Kurokocchi!" the door opened itself up, showing Kise with a worried look. Rubbing his eyes in confusion, Kuroko looked at his mentor, before slowly standing up from his bed.

"Kise-kun? It's... 6 am, why did you wake me up so early?" Heading to the bathroom, he prepared himself looking presentable.

"We have to put make up on your face, as well as dress you up. For that I need at least one hour. Not to mention practice some movement." Revealing his personal make up suitcase, he layed it down with care on Kuroko's coffee table.

"Hurry up Kurokocchi, this is a new product I bought. It's said to be a must have this year!" Showing him his new brush set as well as the powder, he started to apply a base on Kuroko's pale face. Kise must admit that Kuroko got such a soft and beautiful pale skin, which he had never seen before. The powder blue haired colour complimented Kuroko's skin very much.

"You're soo cute, Kurokocchiiii~"

"Please stop it, Kise-kun." Kuroko freed himself from the blonde's tight embrace, sending him an half angered glance. "You can help me putting this robe on me, instead."

"With pleasure Kuroko, come let me help you~"

Helping the smaller boy in the many layers, Kise was sure Kuroko will bloom as one of the rare jewels from the pavillion soon. With all his cute face and beautiful skin, he was sure a delicate doll looking person.

"I heard Akashicchii will debute next week at the national theatre."

"Huh?"

"I mean, he got his debute much earlier than expected. Not to mention he got bid for a high amount from his latest customer." Kise added with interest.

"You mean Midorima-sensei?" Now staring at Kise from his mirror, Kuroko absorbed the latest news about Akashi. It's always interesting to hear about Akashi's life. Nothing perked Kuroko's interest that fast, as hearing the red heads name.

"Yes, but I heard from others that customers from other courtesan also bid him for a high amount, to get entertained by him, but none have bid that high as Midorima-sensei... not to mention, Midorima-sensei is Akashicchi's first customer."

Out of nothing, crocodile tears streams down the model like face of Kise. "Doesn't that mean, he will leave us behind?"

"I don't think Akashi-kun will abandon us. We are his friends after all. And Kise-kun we are almost late, let's hurry up for practice lessons."

"You're right Kurokocchi." Sniffling softly, Kise tagged along Kuroko to the practice rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Scent Pavilon 5 pm <strong>

Lately he was feeling really weird. Sometimes he would feel excited to no end and the next time a depressing wave, surrounded his whole self, leaving him feel quite vulnerable. He kind of felt alone and left behind, wishing, his brother would be there cheering him up with his strange humour. Staring up the blue sky, he can imagine the hours until it turned dark- the time to go sleeping, waiting for the next day to come.

In 4 days he will see the face of his brother at the national theater. Until then, he will simply sleep all the days off...

"It's unbecoming seeing you here, all alone by yourself, Akashi."

"It's my room, so it's natural to have my personal space at least here, Aomine." Turning his back to the door, he faced his gaze to the blank walls infront of him.

"Why so depressed hah? Outside I can hear your name everywhere, chatting about how awesome you are, like you are some unattainable person." Chuckling himself about how ridiculously it sounds, he jumps himself next to the bed, enjoying the soft mattress.

"Luxus sure feels different." Aomine mumbles to himself.

"What do you want Aomine?" Turning around, blazing red eyes stares strictly at blue ones. An obvious angry face directed at Aomine's.

"Geez, no need to be so upset. It's your week after all. Grant yourself some enjoyment. I just want to see if you're alright and stuff, man. Who would know that you would be in a sour mood." Standing up from the bed, Aomine throws a meaningful glance at the pale boy. "Here some food, to come back to energy." Putting the food at the large coffee table, Aomine was about to leave, when Akashi's slim fingers catches the hem of his robe.

"Don't go. I didn't say you should leave." His small voice took Aomine off guard. Handling Akashi in such moody time, sure is exhausting. But it's not like the first time, the red head acted this way. It happens often, and Aomine has a feeling that it may come from homesick or anything similar.

"Yeah eating in companion is more fun than alone."

"You could say that."

Stuffing a handful tamagoyaki in his mouth, Aomine started to feel uncomfortable. The tanned boy felt a heavy air of awkwardness between them, making him loose appetite. Ever since he started to take a seat and eating with Akashi in silence, both guys haven't uttered a single word. Judging by the contracted eyebrows, Akashi sure must be worried about something. But too intimidated by the younger teen, Aomine let him just be... If the red head wanted to talk about his inner turmoil, he would have announced it, so he doesn't plan to push him into talking. That would be just wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Scent Pavilon 7pm<strong>

Siting at the round table, with snacks and dumplings, to that some soja sauce to dip, are Aomine, Kuroko and Kise.

"I knew, you would make it. Congrats to your performance Tetsu!"

"Yeah it was great, how you danced Kurokocchii~You have to be there seeing him dance as well, Aominecchi!" Kise's loud happy voice echoed through the empty cantine.

"I would, but I had to comfort Akashi-_sama_ first, before I could even eat with you guys."

Perking up with interest, Kuroko listened to Aomine, taking a dumpling with his chopstick. "What happened, Aomine-kun?"

"I brought him food, since he didn't showed up at lunch or even breakfast time."

"That right! I haven't seen Akashicchi the whole day!"

Shaking Kise off Aomine continued, "however, I brought him the food to his room to find him all moody and stuff, only to find out later that he was nervous because of the debut next week at the national theatre." Munching the delicious food, he remembered something very interesting. The source for all his agitation.

"Did you guys knew about his_ nii-chan_?"

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for continue reading! Hope you guys could keep up with everything.<p>

About the currency informations:

16 - 18 mon = a bowl of soba (noodle)

800 - 820 _ryo = _The salary of kabuki actor


End file.
